


One Night

by Passions



Series: Value Beyond Measure [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions





	One Night

Belle had to admit to herself that she had been incredibly nervous about this outing. She didn’t want to call it a date because it was a pre-arranged business transaction and calling it a date would go too far towards getting her hopes up for a repeat performance. But it might as well have been a date for all the nervousness she’d gone through while Ruby, Emma, and Mary Margaret had helped her to get ready. She had sent them away twenty minutes before Rhys - he had asked her to call him Rhys, in the e-mail he’d sent her to set up the details for the evening - had come to get her, and she had spent that last bit of time trying to be calm and reassure herself that she looked alright.

And her outfit did give her some confidence. The dress she had bought almost a year before for a friend’s wedding; it was deep red satin and lace and molded to her body from collarbone to just above her knees, one arm in a three-quarter length lace sleeve, the other bare. High heels always gave her confidence a boost, and the ones she had paired with the dress were particularly cute, black velvet with small bows over her toes and on the straps over the top arches of her feet.

She had left off jewelry in favour of the more dramatic make-up Ruby had insisted on. The younger woman had covered Belle’s eyelids in shimmering powder and lined them in black, her lips had been painted a bright red, and her nails a glittering gold which Ruby had thought amusing. Her hair was left down, to curl about her face and shoulders. All in all Belle had to admit that she felt very pretty, and Rhys’ effusive compliments when he had arrived hadn’t hurt either. His pretty words would have been enough on their own, but his eyes had shone with the truth of his opinions on her appearance and made heat rush over her skin. Belle wasn’t entirely sure what she had been expecting, the visage he presented to most of Storybrooke was fairly gruff, but he seemed to have no trouble with being kind or polite if he chose to be. If this was how he was with all of his clients, it was obvious how he’d managed to become so popular.

He had picked her up from her flat in his Cadillac and driven them into Boston for dinner. He had made a note in their earlier correspondence of his preference to keep as much of this side of himself away from Storybrooke as possible and an evening in Boston sounded lovely to her.

Their conversation had flowed easily the entire night. The thought of almost four hours in a car, just the two of them, for the trip to Boston and then back again later, had been one of the many things causing her nerves to frazzle. But he had drawn her into talk easily on the drive up, making note of how his work week had gone quickly before asking about hers, and then asking questions upon questions about the people she came across daily. He had mentioned that he had become quite interested in mystery novels lately and asked if she had any recommendations which had launched them into a rather lengthy discussion about who she thought he might like reading and why.

The restaurant he had brought her to had been high class to say the least, and she had worried about paying before he had insisted that it was part of the service he provided and that she should choose whatever suited her fancy for dinner. Her spinach, tomato, and buffalo mozzarella spinach salad had been followed by a main course consisting of a full Cornish game hen, paired with mashed potatoes whipped in a cream sauce, and braised mushrooms - it had been absolutely delicious. And the homemade black raspberry sorbet with hand crafted dark chocolate adornments she’d had for desert had been nothing short of decadent.

Full of some of the most delicious food she had ever tasted, and some equally good wine, she had been warm and utterly content during the ride back to Storybrooke. There had been a fair amount of comfortable quiet, the classical music playing on the radio soft and low, broken a few times as he asked her about her friends and about different, little aspects of her life. He was incredibly attentive to her answers and it became increasingly difficult to remind herself that he was doing his job and that this wasn’t a real date. 

But somehow it was starting not to matter to her. Technically he was doing his job by listening to her, but regardless of the why of it she had him to herself for the night, perfectly willing to talk to her, hear about her life and give her pieces of his in return. It was nice. This was probably the nicest date she had ever been on, and the fact that he did things like this regularly couldn’t diminish the simple happiness she felt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Rhys pulled the Cadillac into the driveway beside his house, the large, pink, turreted one towards the edge of Storybrooke, Belle’s nerves from earlier in the evening began to creep in again at the thought of what they were probably going to do. Obviously she didn’t expect that sex was a given, but she had submitted the clean results of a full STI scan to Jefferson, and she’d received one from Rhys in return, which seemed to suggest there was a chance. Even if nothing like that did happen though, she wouldn’t regret this.

With the car parked, Rhys came around the hood to open her door for her, before helping her out and leading her up to the front door of the house. The front hallway must look lovely in the daylight, she thought as he let her inside, with the sun’s rays straining through the stained glass window in the door and patterning the hardwood floor of the entrance hall with colour.

Rhys took her coat and hung it on the coat rack and she slipped out of her shoes, placing them neatly on the floor under her coat, along with her purse, before he ushered her into the living room. He sat her on the couch and offered her a drink, but she was still warm from the wine at the restaurant and she wanted to be sober for whatever happened between them so she declined and he joined her on the couch.

"So," she said gently, picking at the lace trimming on the hem of her dress, "Uh, what do we do now?"

He turned his body so that he was facing her and she tucked one leg up under herself so she could face him more directly. He smiled gently at her.

"That, my dear, is entirely up to you. It is your birthday, after all." 

She blushed. She knew, and he knew, that she got to decide what happened because she was paying him, and she was more okay with that than she had originally thought she would be. But somehow his decision to use her birthday as the reason behind her right to choose seemed significant. But she was probably just being foolish, and wishing for more out of her crush than she could reasonably expect.

"If you would like," he continued, "We can stay here; there’s the television, I have movies, I have boardgames, we could simply talk, or," he smirked, "I have a rather generous library. We could stay up and read."

Belle couldn’t help but laugh at that. She would love to see his collection of books, and she appreciated that he knew her well enough to know that would intrigue her. But if she could, there was something else she would really rather do.

"What about outside of the living room?" she asked shyly.

He smiled unrepentantly, resting his head on his hand, his elbow bent and leaning on the back of the couch. “Well, I suppose there is the games room downstairs, it has a pool table. Then there’s always the kitchen, I’m sure I’ve the ingredients to concoct some sweet thing or other. And - “

Belle cut him off. She had moved closer to him, so that their knees were touching, and heat was sweeping from that point of contact through her entire body. She couldn’t look at him and her voice came out whisper soft and shaking slightly, but ‘do the brave thing and bravery will follow’ - she’d heard that somewhere once. “And what about the bedroom?”

His finger under her chin brought her eyes up to his and the intensity of his gaze, the heat swirling behind it, made her insides melt. “Aye. There’s that too.” He opened his palm so that his fingers rested lightly against the side of her neck; his thumb remained under her chin and he gently tipped her head back before moving forward to press his lips against her throat.

Belle’s eyes slammed shut and she gasped, one hand clutching at the fabric of the back of the couch, the other curling into a fist against her leg as her thighs clenched together. He’d barely touched her and she was already wet and aching for him.

He continued to press lingering kisses to the skin of her neck, his thumb shifting to brush gently back and forth over the line of her jaw, the sensations sending shivers of pleasure and anticipation racing through her.

She pulled away slightly and he lifted his head to look at her.

"Would it be okay if - Could I kiss you? On the lips? I know some people don’t - "

He cut her off by slanting his lips over hers and she moaned as he coaxed her lips open and her tongue to move against his. His kisses were powerful and drugging, her head spun and her hands, apparently no longer content to stay at her sides, came up to thread through his hair and hold his face to hers. Gods, he tasted amazing - like the coffee and chocolate he’d had for desert with a hint of spice that must simply be him. She was addicted instantly.

His tongue ran over the roof of her mouth and she moaned pleadingly for him to do it again as her hips rolled forward. Her body didn’t seem to realize that she was sitting next to him on the couch and not in a position where rolling her hips would put her in contact with him the way she wanted to be, but shifting her hips back and forth, paired with his kisses, felt incredible and she didn’t plan to stop.

His right hand remained softly on her neck, but as her hips moved she felt his left hand come up to run over her thigh, tracing at the lace at the hem of the dress before starting to push it upwards. Even with her trying to help, it didn’t go easily since the dress was designed to follow the shape of her body.

When she got frustrated with the dress, wanting nothing more than to feel his hand between her thighs - touching and rubbing and stroking, he pulled back from their kiss and settled back against the couch, his breathing as heavy as hers. She only had a second to wonder if she’d done something wrong before the hand that was still on the back of her neck exerted a slight pressure, leading her towards him.

"Come here." His voice was low and raspy, making her pussy throb with need as she eagerly followed his guidance. They wrestled the skirt up to bunch at her waist and he guided her to straddle him before pulling her back down into another blinding kiss.

This time he let his left hand wrap around her neck while his right traced down her thigh and then back up before he ran his fingers gently through her folds and she could hear him groan as he felt how wet she was.

Her hips instantly started rolling towards him again and he wasted no time before starting to rub at her clit. She whimpered and started thrusting her hips towards him faster. She was so close already, it wasn’t going to take much to send her over the edge. 

Slowly, one of his fingers entered her, quickly followed by a second, sliding in and out of her easily with how much lubrication her body was providing as her hips moved. He cupped his palm over her so that each of her motions would grind her clit against the heel of his hand and she moaned, ripping her mouth from his and dropping her head against the couch above his shoulder so she could pant for breath as she moved.

It only took a few more rolls of her hips against his hand before she was whimpering and coming around his fingers.

"Good girl." he whispered as she started to relax, and she felt her muscles clamp down again around the fingers still inside her as she moaned quietly at the words.

He let her relax again for a few moments more before he carefully removed his fingers and gently pushed her off of him. Standing up he offered his left hand to her. “Come along. A gentleman should take care of a lady properly.”

Belle knew she must look completely disheveled, with her skirt pushed up around her waist and her hair mussed, but the tent in his trousers was more than obvious as he stood in front of her, and she could feel the ache of wanting him building up again. He didn’t seem to mind her state, a good thing since he had brought her to it, and she was all too eager to continue.

She took his hand and let him pull her up from the couch before letting him lead the way to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The benefit of a bum leg, Rhys supposed as he led Belle up the main stairs of his house to his bedroom, was that when a throbbing erection made it difficult to walk, it was easy enough to pass the difficulty off on his leg. Their progress was slowed by him, but Rhys was intensely glad he was leading - he didn’t need the sway of Belle’s hips to further complicate his problem.

Taking care of her on the couch had been one of the most erotic experiences of his life. He made a habit of never kissing his clients on the lips - it spoke of an intimacy that was more emotional than purely sexual and he didn’t want that sort of complication in his life. But Belle had asked so politely for it and he hadn’t the willpower to refuse. He was rather glad he hadn’t. Her lips had been soft and so sweet and being so close to her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth even as he had thrust his fingers into her dripping pussy, had been incredible. He had felt her moans as well as heard them. She was the most responsive woman he had ever been with and it was a truly magnificent experience.

The bedroom he led her into was spacious and, well, luxurious wasn’t too bad a word. The walls were painted a deep wine colour and the drapes over the windows were heavy gold brocade. The comforter on the bed was patterned purple and gold but had already been turned down to bare the cream coloured sheets. Every surface other than the bed had some knick knack or other placed on it. The deep colours and the various objects made him feel surrounded by warmth. This was his room. 

Usually for his assignations he met the women elsewhere - a hotel or their homes. Once or twice he had used his home, but he didn’t much like doing that and then he’d only used spare rooms. He didn’t mind this work, really, but he had no desire to hold onto the memories and conducting such business in the house he shared with his son seemed wrong to him somehow.

But Belle. He wanted her as close to him as possible. He wanted to be able to remember her in his house, in his room, in his bed beside him, because likely he’d never get another chance to have her there.

Rhys turned the overhead light on briefly as he went around the room, lighting the candles he had brought up earlier in the day. That task done he returned to shut the light off again and close the door.

He came up behind Belle and brushed her hair away from her bare shoulder. “So what do you think?” he breathed against her ear, before leaning closer to press his lips behind it.

She gasped, and he found himself thinking, not for the first time, that he could happily live only on the lovely sounds she made. “It’s beautiful.”

He turned her to face him gently and brushed a finger over her cheek. “Any requests, my lady?” She frowned slightly and he grinned. “What would you like to do? Feel free to be as … specific as possible.” 

He knew he was probably leering a bit, the thought of her spelling out her fantasies for him to enact had his cock twitching in his trousers, but her pupils dilated further in response and her breathing grew heavier.

"I - I don’t know exactly. I just know that I want you to make love to me. I - Can you - "

When she couldn’t figure out how to continue he nodded. “Aye lass. I’ll take care of you.”

He set his cane aside, leaning it against a chair, before slowly turning her about again. He brushed his lips over her neck and shoulder as he ran his hands softly down her arms and then back up her sides. He found the zip to her dress running down the side with no sleeve and undid it, encouraging her to step out of it before tossing it onto the chair his cane leaned against - probably not the best thing for the fabric, but at the moment he didn’t care and he didn’t think she did either.

She sighed as he brought his hands back to touch bare skin, mapping her belly, her hips and the tops of her thighs with his hands before moving them up to gently cup her lace covered breasts. She eagerly thrust herself more firmly into his hands only to whimper when he removed them. But she was happy to help him remove her bra followed by a lovely lace thong and then she was entirely naked in his arms. 

He encouraged her to lean back against him as he brought his hands up to gently squeeze and massage her breasts again before pinching her hardened nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She moaned and writhed against him and then she shifted back just a little bit more and suddenly her arse was rubbing maddeningly over his aching cock and a deep groan escaped him. That only seemed to entice her to do it more and he only managed to tease at her nipples for a few more moments before he had to pull away if he didn’t want to come in his pants like some young boy.

"Bed?" he suggested, his voice raspy with desire, when she turned to pout prettily at him. She grinned and backed towards it, seating herself in the middle of it, facing him, before opening her legs slightly.

He could feel his entire body quaking with need for her as he quickly shucked his clothing, leaving it wherever it came to lie in his haste to be as naked as she was. It was unprofessional of him, perhaps, to desire her so terribly. But he couldn’t give up the chance to be with her, nor the chance to please her.

He limped to the bed to join her and came to kneel between her spread thighs before bending slightly to take her mouth in a fierce kiss, feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders as he did.

Gently he scooted her back towards the headboard a bit further and encouraged her to lean back against the pillows before pulling back to sit on his knees again, the position causing a slight twinge of pain in his ankle which he easily ignored.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, lying back against his sheets and pillows. He meant to have her, certainly, but first … he hadn’t had the chance to taste her earlier, to suck her juices from his fingers, but he would take the chance to taste her now.

Oral sex wasn’t a service he offered often in this job, and the few times he had done it before he’d always used a dental dam, ineffective as they were during cunnilingus. He wasn’t worried about STIs - all of his clients had to be properly screened for things like that before he’d accept them, and he got tested regularly himself - but it was an intensely private act, and not one he cared to share with many people.

With Belle, though, he had been salivating at the thought of tasting her since this evening began. And with no worry of illness on the part of either party, he was free to do as he wished - he knew he would bring her pleasure in doing so.

Before she get nervous over his lack of activity he leaned down to kiss her mouth thoroughly again, but pulled away quickly to trail kisses down her throat, chest, breasts, stomach, and thighs, all the while murmuring to her about how beautiful she was.

Finally he reached where he so desperately wanted to be and buried his face against her folds, lapping eagerly at the wetness he found there and licking pointedly at her clit, listening to her cry out and writhe above him.

He brought her to orgasm three times with his mouth, each time giving her a chance to rest slightly before driving her up the peak again and pushing her to soar over the edge. As she came down from the third he gave her a chance to rest again, draping his left arm firmly over her hips before pushing the two first fingers of his right hand into her. She cried out loudly as he lowered his mouth to lick and suck at her clit as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Her hands, which had started out gripping his hair, were now clenched in the sheets at her sides, her body was covered in sweat, her back arching high off the bed as he worked her furiously towards another orgasm. In the haze of pleasure that came with pleasing Belle, Rhys didn’t even notice that his own posture had changed so that he could rub his cock, aching desperately for release, against the sheet beneath him.

When Belle came yet again, her inner walls clenching around his fingers as she screamed his name, Rhys groaned in release as well, spilling his seed messily over the sheet at the end of the bed.

It took a second for his brain to catch up with what had just happened, but when it did he sat up quickly. “Fuck! Shit!” The stain on the sheet in front of him and his softening cock only served as proof of what a shitty escort he was being. His job wasn’t to get himself off, it was to make his client - make Belle - happy.

He did this fucking professionally now and he’d still managed to come without even being inside of her, like some fucking teenager who’d never had sex before in his life! He cursed around and turned to sit on the edge of the bed, with his feet resting on the floor.

"Fuck!" He ran his hands through his hair before leaning forward, elbows on knees. "I’m sorry, Belle. I’m really … fucking sorry about that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For her part, Belle couldn’t fathom what he had to be sorry about. She’d already experienced five earth-shattering orgasms at his hands (and lips, and tongue, she added giddily), she had no complaints about the evening thus far. And the fact that he had - that he’d been turned on enough by what they were doing that he came earlier than he wanted to, heightened her arousal more than anything else.

The thought that he might enjoy being with her - even if just as a one night diversion? She liked it. She liked it a lot.

Once her limbs had regained some amount of solidity after her most recent orgasm, she crawled over to him on shaky limbs and collapsed against his back, pressing her lips firmly to the nape of his neck and his shoulders.

"It’s okay." she said quietly. "I don’t mind. Really. And we’ve got the whole night still. Right?"

He turned slightly to look at her before pulling away and standing up. He helped her back up to the top of the bed, before stretching himself out next to her. “Aye. We do at that.”

Belle smiled. “Well. That’s alright then.”

She was pleased when he grinned back.

He pulled her closer to him, her head cradled by one elbow, that hand playing through her hair, while the other hand traced circles over the bare skin of her hip.

"Do you still want me inside you?" His voice was husky and soft, his face so close she could feel his breath puffing over her cheeks.

Her breath caught and she nodded. “Yes. Yes please.”

He nodded. “Then you shall have it.”

Gently he drew her into another of his endless, drugging kisses as he hand trailed from her hip to nudge her thighs apart so he could push two fingers into her, his thumb rubbing over her clit. 

She moaned into their kiss as she rocked her hips into his hand and very soon she felt another orgasm wash over her as her pussy clenched desperately around his retreating fingers.

As she came down from the high she saw him fumble in one of the drawers of a bedside table, returning with a condom which he unwrapped and drew over his renewed erection briskly before he rolled until he was resting between her thighs and pushed into her in one smooth stroke.

He took her mouth in a kiss again and she locked her ankles behind his arse to keep him close as he started to rock his hips against hers.

They had to break the kiss, both of them panting for air and moaning from the sensations.

Belle’s head dropped back and she was pretty sure all she was managing was a repetition of ‘Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods.”

Rhys had dropped his head to her neck, keeping their bodies close and their skin touching, and she could hear his groans getting louder and quicker as his hips moved faster.

A particularly hard thrust from him hit her clit and she screamed as she came around him, the feeling of his cock inside of her making this orgasm better by far than any of the previous ones. She felt him stiffen inside of her as he too came apart.

Afterwards they were quiet and still for a few moments, just breathing.

Eventually, Rhys rolled off of her and did something with the condom, she didn’t see what. Then he groaned and got up from the bed, limping around the room to blow out the candles before re-joining her, curling himself around her and drawing up the covers as she drifted into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Belle woke up warm and sore in the best possible way and she smiled brightly. The smile dimmed a bit when she realized Rhys wasn’t in the pile of comforters with her, but then she supposed his job was finished now. He’d only been paid for a night, after all. But he hadn’t kicked her out, and she was sure he had been in the bed for most of the night. 

After looking around the room for a moment, she found her knickers and pulled them on before getting into the dress and pulling her hair into a messy bun. She probably should have thought of this before - dressed like this and walking to her flat at this time of day would make it obvious what she’d been up to the night before. But there was nothing for it, so she used the washroom and splashed water on her face before heading downstairs.

Instead of finding herself alone in the big house, as she’d half expected, she found Rhys in the kitchen, serving up two plates of french toast and sausages. He smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down.

"Thank you!" she beamed as she sat herself down across the small kitchen table from him. "I didn’t know what would happen this morning, you know, since it was only for a night."

Something flickered across his face, but he covered it with a grin. “It would be terribly rude of me to kick you out merely because a clock flipped to midnight. Please, enjoy breakfast. Afterwards I can drive you home, if you like, so you don’t have to walk back in those heels of yours.”

Belle smiled softly. “That would be wonderful. Thank you so much.”

He nodded gracefully. “My pleasure.”

When they had both finished eating, Rhys loaded the dirty dishes into the dishwasher before leading her back out to his Cadillac. The morning spring air was still a bit chilly, but the sun overhead promised more warmth as the day went on.

The drive to her flat was short, but she was grateful for it nonetheless. As she lifted her hand to open the car door, he stopped her and handed her a small business card.

"Jefferson’s number." He said. "And my own. In case you should ever like to do this again."

Belle’s eyes widened and she blushed, though she failed to notice the heat rising in his cheeks. “Uhm, thank you, I - Thank you.” She nodded and hurried out of the car, waving to him briefly before letting herself into her building and hurrying up the stairs to her apartment.

Once inside she dropped her purse on the floor and moved to sit heavily on her couch, staring at the small card in her hands, fingers brushing over the printed numbers on the front of the card, and the ones written in pen on the back.

Of course, this was always supposed to be a one time thing. But surely it couldn’t hurt to try it maybe one more time. She would have to think on it.


End file.
